Kratos
Information Name: Kratos Origin: God of War Classification: Demi-God Gender: Male Age: unknown, but appeared man 30s-40s years of age Strength Lifting: Speed: Striking Speed: Striking Strength: Durability: Intelligence: Range: Destructive capacity: Stamina: massively superhuman+, almost limitless as god kratos. Stats Powers and Abilities: Superhuman stat (strength, speed, durability, stamina and agility), regeneration (low-mid), immortality (Type 1), space- time manipulation (time travel, slowing down time, reverse time area, and de-age age object, immune to time manipulation), highly skilled warrior, fire manipulation (fire projection and AOE fire attack, can burn monster size island), ice manipulation (can freeze enemies, ice projection, and AOE ice attack) electricity manipulation (electricty projection and AOE electricty attack, enough vaporize every greek creatures into dust from novel), wind manipulation (wind projection and AOE wind attack like tornado), soul manipulation (can absorbing soul, destroying soul with bare hands, can summoning monster soul, and also immune to soulfuck), light manipulation (able to remove invisibility, light projection and AOE light attack), magic, can create shadow clone of himself, can create black holes, summoning (summon spartan shield around him and also spear and rain of arrow to attack enemies around him), super sense, earthquake, can dispell magic barrier and illusion(enough destroying illusion size planetary), sound manipulation (from claws of hades can AOE attack enemies), can control animals (controling rocs to tear babarian king apart), can deflect attack, can drain life-force, some degree of resurrection, can hurt intangible being, spam attack, petrification (singe attack and AOE attack), some degree of invulnerability, some degree of immunie to causality manipulation, immune to disease, can breath in underwater, can sex with mutiple woman, crystal manipulation (crystal projection, can create mine that will explode for short period of time, can plant mine inside enemies that will explode for short period of time), can glide through the air, energy manipulation (energy blast and projection) | god kratos power and abilities : flight, shapeshifting (size manipulation), dimensional manipulation (capable creating and controlling matter inside), telekinesis (can wipe out entire armies), telepathy, teleportation, increase power and phshyical abilities. Weakness: '''haunted by his mistake and nightmare. '''Notable attacks and techniques: Comic Kratos: Ascension Kratos: Chains of Olympus Kratos: - Charon's Wrath: Casts green clouds of ravenous flames that can spread among enemies. - Light of Dawn: Kratos can hurl orbs of bright light at enemies. Can be charged for more damage or fired rapidly. - Efreet: Releases the demonic fire spirt Efreet to attack enemies with its powerful flame attacks. - Sun Shield: A large shield used to parry attacks, leaving the opponent open to a counter. - Gauntlet of zeus: God of War 1 Kratos: - Rage of the Gods: Kratos becomes supercharged with power, doing far more damage, and becomes immune to damage - Poseidon's Rage: Kratos releases an AOE electricity attack in all directions of himself within a certain radius. Can tap circle to make the attack last longer, electrocuting enemies. - Head of Medusa/Euryale: Using the head of a Gorgon, Kratos can over time freeze people in stone. Subsequent upgrades allow him to instantly freeze groups of enemies around him in stone. - Zeus' Fury: Allows Kratos to throw bolts of lightning at enemies like Zeus himself. Can supercharge the bolts for more damage. - Army of Hades: Kratos can summon several undead, spiritual soldiers of Hades which attack nearby enemies. The soldiers themselves are immune to damage it seems, possibly through spiritual intangibility. - Pandora's Box: Used at the end of the first God of War. Gives Kratos the size and power to fight and kill a God. - Blade of artemis: Ghost of Sparta Kratos: God of War 2 Kratos: - Rage of the Titans: Basically same as Rage of the Gods, only instead of being immune to damage you just receive less of it. Receives a powerup later in the game. - Typhon's Bane: A magical bow, it allows Kratos to find sharp gusts of wind like arrows. This bow also allows Kratos to fire small cyclones at enemies, fire multiple homing wind blasts, and summon a raging tempest that attacks enemies around him. - Cronos' Rage: Can create orbs of lightning as "traps" to damage enemies, the orbs can also explode. - Atlas Quake: Kratos pounds the ground with his fists, causing shockwaves which send enemies and debris flying. - Barbarian Hammer: A large, powerful hammer Kratos can wield. Along with using it as a melee weapon, by slamming it on the ground it causes a shockwave in front of Kratos, and can be used to summon multiple cursed souls to attack enemies in a way similar to the Army of Hades. - Spear of Destiny: A spear that can fire razor sharp energy blasts as projectiles. It can also leave traps on the battlefield that explode on contact. A special slash from it will cause enemies struck to explode in a short period of time. - Blade of Olympus: Kratos' most powerful weapon. It is a large, powerful sword that can fire energy blasts capable of blasting through enemies. It was used by Zeus to in one attack defeat all the Titans and end the Great Titan War, although it is possible Kratos' control of the Blade is not as good as Zeus'. It is also notable that the Blade is capable of draining a God of their powers. - Golden Fleece: A shield worn on Kratos' arm, from the shoulder down. Absorbs and reflects attacks. - Icarus Wings: Kratos uses these wings taken from Icarus to glide through the air. - Time Manipulation: Kratos is able to travel to any point in time, however, he has not been seen using this ability without the Loom Chamber. - Head of euryale: God of War 3 Kratos: God of War Form Kratos: - God of War: Kratos' form when he became God of War after killing Ares. Kratos stood roughly 300 or more feet tall, and possessed all the powers of the God of War, which going by Ares' showings would include flight, telekinesis, pyrokinesis, shapeshifting, and telepathy. Records 'Notable Victories:' 'Shameful Losses:' 'Stalemated Matches:' 'Inconclusive Matches:' 'Respect Threads:' god of war (old) 'Debunk Threads:' 'Character Calculations Threads:' Category:Character Profile Category:Male Characters Category:Canon Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Demi-God Characters